


Save a Valentine

by thekeyholder



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Challenge Response, Comedy, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a <a href="http://mkmeme.livejournal.com/">mkmeme</a> prompt: AU Belldom. Matt and Dom are on blind dates on V-Day - but with other people. Both their dates suck/something happens, and somehow they end up together. How that happens is up to you. There can be smut, but it's not a necessity. Just something funny and nice :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> You also get a taste of Hungarian cuisine, so be sure to check the underlined dishes/beverage, because they link to English Wikipedia pages and you can admire pics too. Hope you're not too hungry. :)) Just thought it would be nice to present some traditional dishes.

Dominic checked his phone again, but despite his fears, he actually arrived earlier to the Paprika Csárdás. He’d never been to this restaurant which was supposed to be, according to his colleagues, a restaurant with Hungarian specific offerings. He’d usually go for Italian or Chinese, but it turned out that reserving a table one day before Valentine’s Day was difficult. So he only found this restaurant where he didn’t need to reserve a table, but Tom and Chris, his colleagues, said it was a good one where you were served with big portions of tasty food, not like those fancy and expensive restaurants in the posh areas.  
  
  
These two colleagues of his were also the ones to be blamed for his blind date. When they heard that Dominic would be alone for Valentine’s Day, they both remembered a former colleague who they thought would be perfect for Dominic. They didn’t want to share any details with Dom; not this mysterious person’s age, hair colour, not even if they were taller or shorter than Dom. However, the previous day Dom and Chris had to stay at work after their programme and Dom terrorised Chris until he finally found out his date’s name: Alex.  
  
  
He entered the Csárdás and looked around. The restaurant wasn’t big, but it felt cosy and homey. The wooden walls were decorated with old pictures taken of the Hungarian countryside and of people wearing traditional costumes. Dominic only noticed two couples and a lonely girl sitting in the right part of the restaurant, so he went to the left and occupied the table in the corner. There he’d be able to keep an eye on the whole restaurant. He shrugged off his coat and put it together with his scarf on the chair beside him. He thought he’d feel more nervous, but in fact he was actually curious. He was about to reply to Tom and Chris’ message who wished him good luck when a voice startled him:  
  
  
“Hi, are you Dominic?”  
  
  
Dominic looked up with wide eyes through his blonde fringe and got up instinctively, answering a bit slowly:  
  
  
“Um…yes, that would be me.”  
  
  
A girl with cherry red hair broke out in a broad smile, but seeing the confusion on the young man’s face, she finally presented herself:  
  
  
“I’m your blind date. Alex.”  
  
  
 _Alex_.  
  
  
Dominic was so shocked that he swallowed the wrong way and started coughing violently. Alex patted his back and looked at his lobster-red face with concern, until a waiter brought them water. Dominic nodded thankfully and drank a bit of water. He waited a few moments before he apologised:  
  
  
“I’m so sorry, there must be a misunderstanding. I-I thought Tom and Chris knew,” Dominic mumbled and took Alex’s chair out for her.  
  
  
The girl sat down frowning. “Knew what?”  
  
  
Dom sat down and shrugged. “I’m gay.”  
  
  
It was Alex’s turn to remain speechless, then she started laughing. “Is this a joke Tom and Chris decided to play on me?”  
  
  
“No, I’m serious. But I thought they knew I was gay! I’ve only been working in the office for three weeks, but I thought they noticed!” Dom said and covered his face. “God, I feel so embarrassed!”  
  
  
Dom expected Alex to leave the restaurant in that instant, but she just giggled. “Tom and Chris are so oblivious that you could be snogging a guy in front of them and they’d think that you’re just performing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.”  
  
  
They both laughed until the waiter brought them two menus and two small glasses filled with a transparent liquid.  
  
  
“On the house,” the waiter added with a smile.  
  
  
“Oh, thank you! What is it?” Dom asked curiously as he sniffed the liquid; it seemed quite strong.  
  
  
“It’s a traditional Hungarian appetiser called ‘[pálinka](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/P%C3%A1linka)’, this one is made of apricot.”  
  
  
Dom and Alex looked at each other as they raised their glasses. “Cheers!”  
  
  
Dominic leaned back as he swallowed the whole glass of _pálinka_ and he felt as his tongue and throat caught on fire. But what a fire it was! It must have been taken from the lowest circle of Hell and incorporated in the seemingly innocent and clear liquid. His eyes watered and his lips parted with a loud popping sound.  
  
  
“Sweet Jesus!” he gasped while Alex just laughed at him; she was more cautious and only dipped the tip of her tongue into the glass.  
  
  
“You see what happens when you play macho?!” she laughed and Dominic took the menu to hide his once again red face.  
  
  
He wondered if someone up there was trying to make his complexion radiate in all the possible nuances of red that day. At least he would match the occasion!  
  
  
“And what if I was? What if I tried to convince you to stay, despite our misunderstanding?” Dom asked shyly and peeked over the menu.  
  
  
“I’d say that I’d love to stay, because you’re a really funny guy and seem like a nice company.”  
  
  
“Good, you’re my guest then,” Dom replied with a smile. “Could I also tempt you to join a ruse against Tom and Chris, my lady?”  
  
  
“Certainly, my good sir. What has your glorious mind concocted?” Alex asked curiously.  
  
  
“You should message them later, expressing your grateful thanks and tell them that you found a great guy, while describing the exact opposite of me. At the same time, I’m going to message them that I found my Prince Charming while waiting for you in the restaurant, because of course, you never showed up to our blind date.”  
  
  
“Because I met my Prince Charming on the way here?” Alex asked, her black eyes shining mischievously.  
  
  
“Exactly! Brilliant idea! Have you decided what to order? I’m honestly as lost as Adam on Mother’s Day.”  
  
  
Alex laughed heartily. “I’ve been a few times here with the guys from work. It depends, do you like hot food?”  
  
“I do, but my stomach doesn’t agree with me,” Dom grimaced. “Otherwise I eat everything.”  
  
“All right, you shouldn’t order [goulash](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goulash) then, the chef makes it extra hot. I’d recommend the [Hortobágyi Pancakes](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hortob%C3%A1gyi_palacsinta). The pancakes are filled with either stew or sausages, then baked in the oven with paprika and sour cream. It’s a really delicious meal.”  
  
“Sounds good, thanks. What are you having?” Dom asked curiously.  
  
“[Stuffed cabbage](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stuffed_cabbage), my favourite. The cabbage leaves are stuffed with minced meat and rice, seasoned with paprika, simmered and served with sour cream,” Alex replied and patted her stomach.  
  
“Wow, Hungarian cuisine is not very light, is it?” Dominic laughed while he also noticed that there were only three free tables left – the restaurant was suddenly almost full.  
  
“Not at all! Not for people who are trying to lose weight!” Alex laughed.  
  
“You look great, Alex. You don’t have to worry about such things.”  
  
“Pff, thanks.”  
  
The kind waiter appeared beside their table and took their orders. “What would you like to drink?”  
  
“Alex, what do you say about a bottle of red wine?” Dom asked, wiggling his left eyebrow.  
  
“I can’t say no when you ask it like this.”  
  
Suddenly, Dom felt someone trip over his left foot.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m terribly sorry…” a weak voice mumbled from somewhere near him.  
  
A pair of cerulean eyes looked up at Dom helplessly.  
  
“Are you all right, sir?” Dominic asked and got up as a thin man stood up and dusted his elegant dark grey trousers. “I do apologise, I should have kept my foot under the table.”  
  
“No, no, I should watch where I walk,” the stranger smiled and dashed to the bathroom.  
  
Dominic sat down confused. Alex looked at him curiously: “Does the 2007 _Tokaji_ sound good to you?”  
  
“Oh, the wine. Yes, of course,” Dominic mumbled and handed the waiter his menu.  
  
“Look, all the tables are occupied. When we arrived the restaurant was practically empty,” Alex pointed out. “Good thing we ordered in time and don’t have to wait too much.”  
  
“Yes. So, Alex, what do you do when you don’t go on blind dates?” Dominic asked and leaned against his chair.  
  
“I don’t really do blind dates.”  
  
“And today has convinced you never to do it again?” Dominic added amusedly.  
  
“Haha, no. It’s actually fine, it’s better this way. I feel comfortable around you,” Alex admitted.  
  
“Same here. I’m afraid Valentine’s Day brought me a friend and not a lover.”  
  
“A-a! The day is not over! Don’t forget you’ll meet your Prince Charming in the restaurant,” Alex winked and the waiter came to their table, bringing their drinks.  
  
Dominic understood what she meant and didn’t dare to look up until the waiter left.  
  
“No, I won’t start flirting with the waiter!” Dominic protested silently and watched as the lean figure who tripped over his foot stormed beside him, finally stopping at a table where a man in a red shirt was flicking through the menu with a bored expression.  
  
“Hello. You must be Steve, right?” the stranger with dark hair asked.  
  
“Right, so where are you working now, Alex?” Dominic asked and took a sip of his wine.  
  
“At BBC One, the morning programme. It sucks waking up so early, but I get the whole afternoon off.”  
  
The conversation was interrupted by a short scream. Dom and Alex turned their heads in its direction and watched as the stranger was rubbing awkwardly at the red shirt of his dinner partner.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” he mumbled.  
  
“Man, you ruined my shirt. This was pure silk!” the other commented loudly. “Do you realise how expensive it is?!”  
  
“Hey,” Alex turned back to Dom, “isn’t that the guy who…?” and she pointed from the stranger to Dom’s foot.  
  
Dominic nodded and they started laughing.  
  
“Poor fellow, he must be so nervous! You see, I’m really glad I don’t have to go through that!” Alex stated and Dominic agreed wholeheartedly:  
  
“I know, right? I think they are on their first date, possibly a blind date.”  
  
“It seems so. I mean, look at the guy in the red shirt: he’s a hunk and has that disgustingly huge gold neckchain on him. Do you think he would go out with that beginner teacher type?”  
  
Dominic laughed. “Beginner teacher?”  
  
“Yes, I mean, he’s elegant in that suit and all and has manners, but he’s clumsy and he’s nervous all the time. I bet his palms are sweaty,” Alex whispered conspiratorially and, as if on cue, the “beginner teacher” rubbed his palms on his trousers.  
  
Dominic chuckled and patted Alex’s shoulder. “I see you’re a pro at this. I love writing stories around strangers.”  
  
The waiter arrived with their food. Dominic cut one of the pancakes, dipped it in the sauce and tasted it.  
  
“This is really good!” he exclaimed.  
  
“I’m glad you like it,” Alex smiled. “Psst, look Muscleguy and the Teacher are ordering.”  
  
“What would you recommend?” the Teacher asked and waited for the waiter’s answer.  
  
“The Goulash is very good today, sir.”  
  
“Oh, I bet he means it is extra spicy today,” Alex whispered and they both watched the highly entertaining show.  
  
“I’d like the [Goulash](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goulash) then,” the Teacher replied.  
  
Alex and Dominic giggled madly, hiding behind their hands. They continued eating and Dominic was happy to learn that his new friend was also a Placebo fan.  
  
“Of course, I like them, I’ve been their fan since I was fifteen!” Alex replied. “Are you going to their gig next month?”  
  
“Sadly, I couldn’t get hold of tickets,” Dom pouted and stuffed his mouth with food as consolation.  
  
“Good, because I got two tickets, but I can’t go. My cousin from Belgium is getting married right on that day and I have to go,” Alex searched her purse and handed Dominic an envelope with two tickets.  
  
The young man was astonished by her generosity.  “Are you sure? You could sell these for a ton of money on the internet,” Dominic took out the tickets from the envelope and looked at them longingly.  
  
“It was a present from a friend and I’d like you to have them. Sorry that I can’t offer a concert buddy with them,” Alex smiled kindly.  
  
Her phone started ringing though before Dominic could thank her for the tickets. Alex frowned while listening to the other person on the line and pouted as she looked at Dom. It wasn’t a good call.  
  
“I’m sorry, but it seems that my little brother got into a fight at school and I have to go. My parents aren’t at home and the principal wants to talk to me.”  
  
“Oh,” Dominic’s face fell. “I hope he’s not hurt, though?”  
  
“A split lip, otherwise he’s fine,” Alex quickly ate the remaining of her dinner.  
  
Dominic got up and helped Alex with her coat. They were exchanging phone numbers when the waiter went to the table where Muscleguy and the Teacher sat. Dominic and Alex watched curiously as the Teacher tasted the goulash. His reaction didn’t disappoint them: the Teacher’s head turned almost purple after the first spoonful and he reached for his glass blindly. Sadly, it turned out to be the second glass he knocked over.  
  
“That guy is a natural disaster,” Alex whispered and they watched as his partner, Steve, was about to explode.  
  
“I’m a clumsy idiot,” the Teacher whispered, horrified, and was wiping the tablecloth.  
  
“Could you be more attentive from now on, Matt?!” Steve greeted through his teeth, but half of the restaurant heard him.  
  
“Dom, I really have to go now, but I’d advise you to keep your eyes open. You might have to save someone else’s Valentine’s Day too. I’m eternally grateful that I met you today,” she said finally and pressed a kiss on the blond’s face as she hurried out.  
  
Dominic sat down thoughtfully, Alex’s words whirling in his head. He looked at Steve and Matt’s table and noticed that Steve was the only one talking, without even paying attention to his partner.  
  
“…and then I fired that stupid cow, because she couldn’t even clean the house in an hour. I mean what does that stupid immigrant think that she will live on my back like a parasite? No way, I’m not stupid. I could do it myself, but I’m a businessman, I work hard and late into the night and…”  
  
Dom couldn’t listen anymore to that filth. He wondered how Matt bore it and he noticed that the brunet was just staring at his plate, his left hand fisted tightly. Aha. He was just too polite to say anything.  
  
The waiter came to Dom’s table to take away the dirty dishes and he ordered another bottle of wine, hoping fiercely that he could indeed save someone’s day. He was deep in thought when Steve’s loud voice boomed again:  
  
“So you’re trying to get rid of me now, you little prick?”  
  
“No, not at all. I just…don’t think we match.”  
  
“Yeah, I’d never have such an ugly boyfriend as you!” Steve took his jacket and marched out of the restaurant, Matt just gaping and standing there deeply humiliated.  
  
Dominic wanted to run after Steve and punch his face. How could he be so rude?! He stopped the waiter and told him that he’d pay for Matt and Steve’s dinner as well and he sent the bottle of wine he ordered to Matt’s table. The waiter had to be quick, because Matt was about to put on his coat and leave the place as soon as he paid for the dinner.  
  
Dominic watched intrigued as the waiter told Matt that his check had already been paid and that he also received the wine. The brunet leaned in and whispered something to the waiter. A few moments later  
Dominic felt surprised blue eyes staring at him. He smiled awkwardly, not sure what to expect.  
  
He expected everything, except the blue eyes staring at him from only one metre away.  
  
The waiter poured wine in their glasses.  
  
“Did you enjoy the circus?” a glacial voice asked.  
  
Dom coughed. “No…that’s not why I sent the wine.”  
  
“Oh, really?!”  
  
“Look, I had a blind date today. All I knew was that he was called Alex. I came here and ta-dah! it turned out my colleagues set me up with a girl. It never crossed my mind that Alex could be Alexandra or that I wasn’t gay enough for my colleagues to notice. Most awkward moment of my life, but she turned out to be a really nice person and I think she’ll become a good friend. And I wanted you to feel the same, that even though your date sucked, there is still something to be glad about,” Dominic rushed to say in one breath. “So I thought you’d enjoy the wine. I’ll buy you a whole chocolate cake just to erase that douchebag from your mind.”  
  
Blue eyes bore into Dominic’s grey ones and he was suddenly hugged to a small, heaving chest, a loud heart singing its warm gratitude under Dominic’s ear.  
  
“That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me,” a muffled voice came and Dominic looked up to see a handsome man even more beautified by his sincere smile that touched his blue eyes.  
  
Steve was an idiot. _Fact_.  
  
“I’m Dominic,” he said as the brunet let go of him. “Nice to meet you!”  
  
“I’m Matthew. Matt, for short. It’s a great pleasure to meet you!”  
  
“Do you want that chocolate cake now or shall I ask it to be wrapped to go?” Dominic asked casually.  
  
He didn’t expect Matt’s fine lips to be pressed against his own, therefore his hands clutched Matt’s lapels tightly, bringing Matthew even closer. The brunet turned his head shyly and Dominic felt Matt’s smile against his cheek as Matthew whispered in his ear:  
  
“I don’t want to waste any more time here. We can eat it at my place.”  
  
They quickly put on their coats and while waiting for the waiter to bring the cake, Dominic asked:  
  
“Tell me, Matt, do you like Placebo?”  
  
Matthew turned at him, surprised, but smiling: “Yes, of course. _Every You Every Me_ is my ringtone.”  
  
Dom grinned; he just couldn’t believe his luck. “Fantastic! I have two tickets for their gig.”  
  
Matthew blushed and squeezed his arm thankfully. Dominic took out his phone and quickly typed a message to Alex:  
  
 _You were right. Managed to save Mr. Clumsy from the douchebag. Guess what, he’s a Placebo fan too. In the end, you saved mine and his day too. Thank you!!!_  
  
  
I changed the title, because it was brought to my attention that there is already a story with that name. My apologies, I didn't realise that.


End file.
